


Destined for Monsterhood

by TheSilenceIsFalling



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And it's hard to be something better when you have been set up to fail., Gen, It's hard to be something better when everyone expects you to be bad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilenceIsFalling/pseuds/TheSilenceIsFalling
Summary: I had not expected the blue to come creeping up my arms. I vowed to never think about it again.I am just some stolen relic.





	Destined for Monsterhood

I had not expected the blue to come creeping up my arms as my fingertips brushed against the glowing blue relic that my father had stolen from the Jotuns. It was startling and so very terrifying.

I did not understand what it meant, I could not understand what it meant. I was too young, too scared to comprehend. I didn’t tell anyone, not even Thor. I didn’t want him to know that there was something horribly wrong with me.

I turned my back on the relic and ran, I pushed the thoughts and fears form my mind, and I had vowed to forget about it, vowed to never think about it again.

But then it happened again.

I allowed Thor to journey to Jotunheim, like a fool. I knew that this would not end well, but I followed him regardless. Someone had to make sure the fool survived this fools errand. Someone had to watch his back as we fought against those who outnumbered us.

As the Jotun touched my arm we had both looked down in surprise as my skin bled blue. The Jotun looked intrigued, for what Aesirs skin turned blue upon coming into contact with the bitter and killing cold of a Jotuns grip? I could feel myself begin to shake, and not from the cold. Fear curled in my stomach, my eyes going wide as a vicious grin made its way onto the face of my opponent. What was I, that I was immune to the touch of Jotuns? What was I that, when coming into contact with things from Jotunheim, I turned a startling shade of blue?

In my heart I had known, but my head would not admit to it, could not believe it. I was not the monster that the Aesir told their children about.  
I continued to keep it hidden. I did not tell Thor, I could not tell Thor. He was banished, and I was alone in our home.

I had not been able to keep my heart form speaking, though. I made my way back to the trophy room and stood before the relic that my father stole. As my hand touched it the blue crept up my skin again, not stopping until a noise startled me.

“Father?” I had asked, voice fragile, my limbs trembling. It could not be true, surely?

“I am sorry, Loki. I did not wish for you to find out like this.” No, surely it couldn’t be? He wasn’t being serious, right?

“That relic was not the only thing I stole form the Jotuns that day, my son.” I could feel my heart in my throat, choking me, making it hard to breathe.

I was just some stolen relic. A spoil of war.

I cursed my father. I cursed the day he found me. I asked him why he had hid my true identity, why he had placed me under glamours? Why could he not have been honest from the start?

He would not answer.

And as he dropped to the floor, his energy and his body giving out, I told myself that if they saw me as the monster from the old tales, then perhaps it was better to be the monster.

It was all they expected from me, after all.

Why not live up to their expectations?


End file.
